The Man With the Bear's Arm
by RayWolf16
Summary: A man's remains are found burned and Bones discovers that the man had a condition known as Anima. This then leads them to 4 kids that were adopted by the victim's brother. WARNING: will contain referances to sexual assult but it won't be too graphic.


**I came up with this story after reading a weird cross-over of Bones and came up with this interesting cross-over.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan arrive at the crime scene of a somewhat recent dead body. Brennan walked towards the burned body. Brennan knelt down to examine the remains.

"What do we got Bones?"

"Caucasian male approximately 6 feet tall. Age indicators suggest that he's in his late twenties early thirties." Brennan said examining the skull.

"I looked around and there doesn't appear that there's much bug activity, but I'm sensing some government experimentations going on here." Hoggins said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Booth snapped.

"Look at his left hand." Hoggins said pointing at the remains.

Brennan looked at said hand and examined it, "Booth look."

He did so and saw that the hand. It shocked him when he saw what looked like claws on his fingers.

"What's that, Bones?" he asked her.

"It appears to be claw-like mutation to the phalanges." Bones said.

"Must have been a subject to government tests!" Hoggins told them.

"Why would the government do that?" Booth snapped again.

"On the contrary, there are no signs of bone regrowth. Experimental or otherwise." Bones said, "They actually look like bear claws."

Booth looked at her in confusion, "He has a bear's arm?"

"It appears so."

* * *

In the lab, Cam, Angela, and Daisy where all gathered around the remains. Daisy, of course, was the first to speak.

"I think I can explain why he has bear-like features!" Daisy said.

"Really, what do you think it is?" Cam said.

"I believe he has a condition known as +Anima!" Daisy explained.

"A what?" Cam said.

"I heard about that." Ange said, "It's some type of physical abnormality that gives people these animal-like abilities. Not much is known about it, it's still under study."

"That ID found on the victim suggests his name is Dr. Thomas Hampton." Brennan said walking to the remains.

"Wait, that's the same name as the guy that wrote the article I read on +Anima!" Daisy said, "He's been studying the condition ever since it was discovered."

"If he was studying it, how did he get it?" Ange said.

"It is unclear at the moment, but Booth and I are gonna talk to his family to see if they can provide us with any information." Brennan explained.

"Well, good luck with that." Cam said as Brennan walked out of the lab.

* * *

Brennan and Booth arrived at the victim's brother's house. They brought Sweets with them, mainly because he wanted to talk to the adopted kids at the home. Which Brennan didn't mind considering she used to be a foster child, along with Sweets. As they got out of the car, they saw a kid walk out of the woods. He had short silver hair, blue eyes, and soft pale skin. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and denim jeans, and had a bucket in his hand. He didn't notice the agents until he was in front of the house.

"Excuse me." Booth said getting the boys attention, and then showed the kid his badge.

The boy shot each of them a glare, "What do you want?"

Brennan was surprised that he had such a gravely tone in his voice, "We're here to talk to Walter and Samantha Hampton. Are they here?"

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" he said starting to look concerned.

"It's about Thomas Hampton." Booth said.

His crystal blue eyes went wide, "What happened to Tom?"

"He's dead." Brennan told the kid.

Whatever color was in his face was long gone. He nearly dropped the bucket. The front door then opened revealing a girl alittle younger then the boy, like one year younger. She had dirty blonde hair, olive green eyes, and was wearing a yellow summer dress. She walked down the steps and stood next to the boy, she looked at the boy with worry.

"Husky, what's wrong? Who are these people?" she asked the boy, Husky.

"They're FBI Nana! Tom's DEAD!" Husky shouted letting the bucket fall to the ground letting the fish in it flop around on the ground. The girl, Nana, covered her face to hide the horror on her face.

"Where are Walter and Samantha?" Booth said.

Nana looked at him, "Walter is out chopping wood with Senri and Cooro. Sam is inside, Husky clean up the fish while I take them inside."

"Why don't you two go ahead, I'll stay with Husky." Sweets said getting a surprised look from said boy.

"Fine, whatever. Come 'on Bones." Booth said following Nana inside the house.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Yeah yeah it's short i know. just be patient with me and more will come.**_


End file.
